Un secret, des mensonges III
by Nardanor
Summary: Certes, Christopher est beau, immortel et il à secouru Bella dans les moments les plus difficile, mais il y a Edward. Le seul, l'unique. Pourtant Bella va devoir faire un choix, auquel vient s'ajouter une série de meurtres, des problèmes en tout genre et bien sûr une rivalité. Qui à dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?
1. Prologue

_Que de morts, que de batailles, que de sang et de larmes versées… Mais tout ça allait prendre fin. J'allais y mettre fin. Il suffisait d'un ultime meurtre pour que tout s'arrête. Le bourreau se serait moi, une dernière fois. Cette guerre serait la dernière. Après ce sera à d'autres de prendre la relève. _

_Mais avant il me reste un combat à gagné. _

_Elle tourne, je tourne, elle esquive, j'esquive, elle frappe je l'attrape, elle se débat, je la mords. Elle se meurt, je me meurs… Une dague plantée en plein cœur…_


	2. L'intrus

L'intrus

Point de vue d'Edward.

Les parasites sont des ennemies. Ils s'insinuent sournoisement dans nos maisons, se faufilent dans nos vies sans y être invité. Ils rongent, détruisent, prennent tout et ne laisse rien à part des cendres. Les parasitent sont des intrus qui ne méritent que la mort. Et souvent même la mort ne veut pas d'eux. Les parasitent sont résistant, beaucoup trop tenace. Quand ils ont fait leurs nids, quand ils se sont engouffrés dans les brèches de nos existences, ils tiennent et ne capitule qu'aux pris du sang et des larmes.

Christopher fait partis de ces parasitent. C'est même l'un des pires. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent, beaucoup trop malin. Il s'est insinué dans notre famille y a fait son nid. Il n'est arrivé que deux jours auparavant et pourtant tout le monde est sous son charme. Tout le monde sauf moi. C'est ce que je constate, debout derrière une des nombreuses baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. Le ciel est chargé de nuage, pourtant tout le monde est dehors assis sur les nombreuses chaises d'extérieur en fer forgés. Ils rient, s'amusent… Seuls deux individus font bande a part. Ils marchent côte à côte à l'autre bout du jardin. Ils parlent sans discontinuer depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il s'agit de mon amour Bella et de ce Christopher. Elle qui m'avait avoué qu'elle avait du mal à être loi de moi- ce qui en passant m'avait fait très plaisir- passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec l'intrus. Et ça sa ne me plaisait pas du tout. Quand Bella nous l'avait présenté, à ma famille et à moi, elle nous l'a annoncé comme quelqu'un de très cher, qui lui à sauvé la vie. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que j'ai compris quel était ce sauvetage. Christopher avait secouru Bella quand moi je n'étais plus là. Il à était son soutien quand elle était au fond du gouffre à cause de moi. Qui suis-je donc pour m'interposez dans leur dialogue. Sa place est légitime, je ne peux rien y faire. Et pourtant je sais. J'ai lu en lui et même si les pensées de ce cher Christopher ne sont pas totalement transparente. (Je dois admettre qu'il excelle dans l'art de camoufler son ressentit.) J'ai vu des choses, des choses qui m'empêchent de lui être reconnaissant pour ce qu'il à fait pour Bella. Car je sais que ses actes n'étaient pas désintéressés. Ses sentiments pour Bella sont puissants, elle est beaucoup trop présente dans son esprit. Mais il n'y a pas que le problème de Bella. Il y a quelques choses de mauvais en lui, de malsain. Je ne peux pas clairement l'expliquer, mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il n'a rien d'innocent et cette noirceur, n'a rien à voir curieusement avec son régime alimentaire.

J'ai confiance en Bella. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'éprouve Christopher pour elle. Elle voit en lui un ami, un confident.

Outre le sentiment de mal aise que me donne le nouvel arrivant. J'ai peur que Bella ne s'éloigne de moi. Nous étions si proche il y a encore quelques jours et maintenant elle passe plus de temps avec lui, qu'avec moi. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je sais très bien qu'il lui faudra du temps avant qu'elle ne me fasse totalement confiance. Mais je ne pourrais pas la reconquérir si l'autre commence à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'aime Bella et je ne laisserais personne la rendre malheureuse.

La nuit tombait quand Bella vient me rejoindre dans notre chambre. J'étais allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque, le regard dans le vide. J'avais troqué mes habits du jour pour un jogging et un T-shirt blanc. Je sentis le lit se creuser à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête. Bella était allongé sur le côté, sa main retenant sa tête. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

**-Pourquoi tu es resté enfermé toute la journée ? Tu aurais pu venir dehors avec nous.**

Ainsi elle avait quand même remarqué mon absence et s'inquiétait de ma soudaine envie d'isolement.

Je détournais la tête et fixai de nouveau le plafond.

**-J'avais pas envie de sortir. Voilà tout.**

**-Je ne te crois pas.**

**-Pense ce que tu veux.**

**-Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien compris que quelque chose cloche depuis l'apparition de Christopher.**

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre parce que je détestais son meilleur ami.

**-Edward regarde moi.**

Je sentis Bella se rapprocher. C'est avec une surprise non dissimulé que je la vi se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fabrique. ?**

**-Je t'empêche de fuir !**

**-Toi, m'empêcher de fuir ?**

**-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de tâter de ma force. Mais rassure toi je suis tout à fait capable de te maintenir sur ce lit. Alors maintenant tu va me dire ce qui te tracasse. Et ne dit pas qu'il y a rien parce que je ne te croirais pas. **

Je soupirais. Impossible d'y échapper.

**-Disons que ton amie ne m'inspire pas confiance et que j'ai du mal à te voir trainer avec lui. **

**-De quoi tu as peur ?**

**-Certaine de ses pensées ne me plaisent pas beaucoup. **

**-Tu n'a rien à craindre tu sais. **

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste Que je ne le trouve pas assez honnête. Il ne me plait pas.**

**-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes très différent tout les deux. Je me fiche que tu ne l'apprécie pas. Ce serait absurde de ma part de vouloir vous rapprocher. Pour moi c'est un ami qui m'a aidé et je lui suis très reconnaissante. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu. C'est pour ça que je passe du temps avec lui. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi. D'ailleurs j'ignore combien de temps il compte rester. Seulement quelques jours tout au plus. **

**-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**-Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je ? Je te l'ai dit ça ne sert à rien de vouloir vous rapprocher, vous n'êtes pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et puis se serait à toi de m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui t'impose Christopher.**

** -Jamais je ne te reprocherais quoi que se soit. Il me faut juste être patient.**

En espérant que Bella ne découvre pas les sentiments de Christopher à son égard

**-Bien. Je suis contente qu'on est aplani les choses**.

**-Moi aussi.**

Elle quitta mon ventre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle reparut un quart d'heure plus tard, douché, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc avec des liserées bleu. Depuis son retour. Bella ne portait que des tenues avec des hauts à manche longue. Les cicatrices sur ses poignets étaient encore très visibles et de peur que je ne me sente coupable, elle les cachaient. Bella était trop prévenante surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui l'avais fait souffrir.

Elle monta dans le lit nous nous engouffrâmes sous les couvertures et elle se blottit contre moi. Je, mis un bras autour de sa taille et collais mon front contre le sien. J'aimais ces moments là ou elle et moi étions seuls au monde, ou plus rien ne comptait. Seulement elle et moi réunis à jamais.


	3. La clairière

La clairière

Point de vue de Bella

Il était tôt. Le soleil se levait à peine. Tout les Cullen étaient partis chassé. Seul Edward était resté. Il comptait chasser avec moi plus tard. Nous étions dans la cuisine, il me faisait cuire une omelette et je dois avouer qu'il s'en sortait très bien.

**-J'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire. **Il déposa une assiette pleine devant moi. **Soit honnête je t'en prie.**

Pour lui mettre la pression je pris une bouché et mâcha lentement, très lentement.

**-Alors ? C'est si mauvais que ça ?**

**-Eh bien disons que…**

**-Si c'est horrible ne te force pas…**

**-En faite je me demandais si tu étais capable de me refaire la même tout les matins ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est succulent Edward. T'es un chef ! **Je me penchais au dessus de la table et l'embrassais.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Esmée est un excellent professeur. Je tiens à ce que se soit toi qui me prépare mon petit déjeuner tout les matins.**

**-Pas de soucis. Je te l'apporterais même au lit si tu veux. **

**-Ça c'est encore mieux. T'es vraiment le petit ami idéal. Aucune comparaison possible !**

Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**-Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**

**- On pourrait aller à la clairière, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**- C'est une excellente idée.**

Moins d'une heure plus tard on courrait côte à côte en direction de notre endroit préféré.

Il avait plu la veille et le sol était trempé. J'étalais donc sur l'herbe une couverture. Je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeait suivit par Edward.

Ce fut lui qui rompit en premier le silence environnant.

**-Tu sais que dans une semaine c'est ton anniversaire.**

**-Oui je suis au courant.**

**-Tu veux faire quelques choses.**

**-Les fêtes ne me réussissent pas trop. **

**-Je ne parlais pas de fêtes. Je ne compte pas revivre l'expérience d'il ya deux ans. En faite je pensais qu'on aurait pu … faire une sortie, tout les deux…rien que toi et moi… **Je souris à la retenue d'Edward. Il était trop mignon.

**- C'est une idée forte intéressante. Tu crois qu'Alice nous laisserais faire ?**

**-Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas tout régenter.**

**-Tu penses à quoi comme sortie ?**

**-Tu te souviens d'un certain cadeau de la part d'Esmée et Carlisle pour tes dix hu….cinquante huit ans... Deux billets d'avion pour Paris… Pour deux personnes… Ils étaient valable trois ans, alors on peut encore les utiliser. Et puis je ne connais pas plus romantique comme ville que Paris.**

**-Ah… **Une rougeur subite monta à mes joues. Je me détournais d'Edward, morte de honte.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? L'idée de te retrouver seul avec moi en vacances te met mal à l'aise.**

**-Disons que…**

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule qui tentait de me retourner. **Bella regarde moi…**

C'est ce que je fis- difficilement.

**-Tu ne te fâcheras pas, hein ?**

**-Bella tu me fais peur ! **

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, enfin presque pas.**

**-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !**

**-Figure-toi qu'après ta lettre… et votre départ. J'ai eu une subite envie de faire le ménage et… Bon pour la faire courte tous vos présents sont partis à la poubelle. Il n'y a donc plus de billets d'avion… **Je baissais les yeux attendant une réaction.

**-Tu veux dire que l'auto radio, les bons de réductions et mon cd sont…**

**-partis au vide-ordures. Oui.**

**-Hmm. J'aurais du y penser.**

**-De ?**

**-Que tu réagirais comme ça. Vu ma lettre, il était évident que tu n'allais pas mettre au mur tout nos cadeaux…**

**-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**-Evidemment que non. **Il m'embrassa le bout du nez. **Ou vas-tu chercher ça ?**

**-Notre voyage à Paris tombe à l'eau…**

**-J'ai toujours la possibilité de racheter des billets. Quant aux autres et bien ne disons rien. Ta camionnette ayant rendu l'âme Emmet n'ira pas vérifier si l'autoradio est dessus, je suppose que les bons de réduction sont usagés depuis longtemps alors ça m'étonnerait qu'Alice pose des problèmes. **

**-Et ton Cd ?**

**-Je t'en offrirais un autre avec plein de nouvelle musique. Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure.**

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

**-Quand même ça me gêne **

**-Il ne faut pas. Ta réaction est compréhensible.**

Après qu'Edward ait passé dix bonnes minutes à me rassurer, je m'assoupis dans ses bras.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je mis un moment à réaliser que j'avais dormis une très grande partie de la journée. Je me tournais vers mon dieu vivant..

**-Tu aurais du me réveiller. Il est très tard. **

**-Tu dormais si bien et puis j'adore te regarder quand tu rêve.**

**-Quand même.**

Je me levais et le secoua.

**-Allez ! Hop ! Lève-toi ! On doit rentrer. Il est tard et en plus j'ai faim !**

**-Ce que ma Dame exige, ma Dame l'a.**

Il sauta sur ses pied, remballa la couverture, ramassa mes chaussures et me hissa sur son dos en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

**-C'est bon tu es bien installé ?**

**-C'est parfait !**

**-Alors c'est partit. **

Nous étions à la moitié du chemin quand je demandais à Edward de ralentir. Je descendis de son dos et me mis à marcher à ses côté.

**-Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer rapidement.**

**-Chez toi il ya ta famille. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais ils sont un peu envahissant…**

**-Un peu ! Tu peux dire beaucoup, je ne t'en voudrais pas.**

**-Heureusement qu'il y a la clairière et ta chambre, sinon on ne se retrouverait jamais seul.**

**-J'aime quand tu dis ça.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ça prouve que tu veux toujours de moi.**

**-pourquoi ne voudrai-je plus de toi ? Ta phrase est ridicule.**

**-Au vu des récents événements je ne te mérite pas. D'autres seraient plus légitime à prendre ma place.**

**-D'autres ? **Je m'arrêtais net. **Ne me dit pas que par « autre » tu sous entend Christopher ?**

**-Si, mais il n'est pas le seul. Beaucoup de monde voudrait être à ma place.**

**-Crois moi il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Chris n'est qu'un ami. Il ne sera rien de plus. Je veux que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne. Quand au « monde » qui voudrait être à ta place je ne vois pas du tout. Franchement tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi, pas en lui.**

**-Je passerais moins de temps avec lui si tu veux.**

**-Non je ne veux pas que tu te sépare de lui à cause de moi.**

**-Tu es un être compliqué Edward.**

**-Je sais, je sais…**

Le soleil était couché lorsque nous atteignîmes la villa. Tout le monde était rentré. Même Christopher était là.

**-Salut ma belle.**

**-Ba alors c'est à cette heure ci que t'arrive. **

**-J'ai été chassé.**

**-Tu as fait attention j'espère, car je te rappelle que selon la loi tu n'a le droit qu'a quatre victimes sur un même lieu.**

**-Oui je sais, je ne tiens pas à finir dans les cachots de Volterra. Quoi que…si je me fais arrêter par toi ça ne doit pas être si désagréable. **

**-C'est bête pour toi je suis toujours mise à pieds, alors c'est plutôt Kelsi qui t'arrêterais. Et elle contrairement à moi, elle ne t'apprécie guère.**

**-Je crois que finalement je vais me tenir à carreaux.**

**-C'est dans ton intérêt à mon avis.**

Christopher m'invita à continuer la conversation au salon. C'est donc avec une gêne dissimulé que j'interrogeais Edward du regard.

**-Vas-y. **Me répondit-il.** Je vais préparer ton dîner. **Il souriait, mais je sentais que ça ne lui coutais de me laisser avec Chris.

Je le laissais donc accéder à mes pensées.

_« Tu es sûr je peux rester avec toi, Chris peut attendre. »_

Edward partit dans la cuisine. J'avais ma réponse.

Je me surpris à vouloir un départ rapide de mon ami, car s'il restait, ma relation avec Edward risquait d'en pâtir.

_Et je ne voulais pas ça…. Pas déjà…_

* * *

L'avantage avec les vacances c'est qu'on peut écrire trés rapidement. Résultat j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc attendez vous à en avoir au moins un tout les jours ou peut être tout les deux jours, on verra si je laisse un peu de suspens... Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

_**Et j'autorise lucie227 à mettre le lien de ma fic sur son blog.**_


	4. L'anniversaire

L'anniversaire

Point de vue de Bella

Demain c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais du être bien, à l'aise. Appréhender ma soixantième année avec bonheur. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Le mal aise, la gêne, l'impuissance avaient pris place. Ça a commencé par une annonce de Christopher, il y a trois jours. Il voulait rester plus de temps que prévu. Au moins jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Ça avait eu l'effet d'une bombe chez Edward. Il avait du quitter la maison pour pouvoir canaliser sa colère. Son plan de voyage en amoureux tombait à l'eau. Lui qui jusqu'à trois jours arrivait à cacher son ressentit vis-à-vis de Chris, ne masquait plus rien depuis. Il était devenu morose, pessimiste. C'en était fini de son sourire. Il restait une grande partie du temps seul, isolé. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à le rassurer. La présence de Christopher lui était devenue insupportable. Du coup nos relations s'en trouvaient modifié. Notre complicité retrouvée à mon retour avait disparu. Edward m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Pourtant il n'agissait plus avec moi de la même façon. Quant à Christopher il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il ignorait royalement Edward et les regards de moins en moins amène de la famille Cullen. J'avais tenté de discuter avec Chris de son départ, essayé de le raisonner et de lui faire comprendre que c'était peut être mieux qu'il revienne plus tard. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il tenait à rester. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

J'étais prise entre deux eaux. D'un côté le lui en voulais de faire du mal à Edward et de l'autre j'étais quand même heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Cette contradiction me pesait et j'espérais que cette situation ne durerait pas trop, car si Edward me demandait de le renvoyer définitivement, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Christopher fait désormais partie de moi. Et ça me fait peur.

Alice avait finalement organisé une réception pour fêter ma venue au monde. Elle avait invité Kelsi, Damien, les jumeaux, mon oncle bien sûr. Avec les Cullen, Christopher, Edward et moi, nous étions quinze. Dés le début l'ambiance fut glacial. Seul les blagues et les bêtises des jumeaux parvinrent à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Je restais une grande partie de la fête à proximité de mon amoureux. Pour lui remonter le moral j'avais étendu mon bouclier sur tout le monde et lui avait ouvert mon esprit. Ainsi il n'entendait que mes pensées. Ces dernières orientées vers mon amour pour Edward et au contraire mon affligement pour une Alice toujours aussi fantasque et déjanté lui arrachèrent quelques sourires. Mon mal aise par rapport à notre situation et au comportement de Christopher lui fit par contre serrer les dents.

Il se faisait tard. Henri et mes amis avaient pris congés. Alors que tout le monde était à l'intérieur, commençant à ranger, moi j'étais sur le perron réfléchissant à une stratégie pour éloigner Chris. Il devait être assez loin pour que s'arrête la souffrance d'Edward, mais je ne voulais pas non plus couper définitivement les ponts.

Au même moment ce dernier vint me rejoindre.

**-Bella il faut que je te parle.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-J'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin s'il te plait. **Il m'emmena dans la forêt à la distance voulu pour pas que les autres vampires nous entendent.

**-Alors que veux-tu me dire ?**

**-Eh bien ce n'est pas facile.**

**-C'est grave ?**

**-Non, mais ça peut changer des choses.**

**-Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te jugerais pas.**

**-Je sais, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur de ta réaction.**

**-Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler plus tard.**

**-Non, je dois le faire maintenant, après je n'aurais plus le courage.**

**-C'est comme tu le sens. **

**-Bella nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années. Je te considère comme une amie proche. Ces derniers moi je trouve qu'on s'est rapproché. Le fait que tu es fait appel à moi pour t'aider m'a fait très plaisir. J'aime ta compagnie Bella. Tu m'apporte plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Tu compte énormément dans ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui je veux plus.**

**Je ressens des choses. Beaucoup de choses et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris. J'ai réalisé que tu avais changé ma vie. C'est toi la destinataire de mes sentiments. Et aujourd'hui je ne veux pas me taire tu dois savoir. **

**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Bella… **

Silence.

**-Bella ? Tu m'as entendu ?**

J'étais pétrifié, incapable de parler, de bouger…

**-Bella dis quelques choses ? **Christopher commença à me secouer. Je sortis lentement da ma léthargie et le fixais droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu plaisante… Ce que tu viens de dire ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peux pas être vrai.**

**-Si Bella. Je t'assure. Je t'aime.**

**-Non tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible… **Christopher pris mes mains. J'étais trop confuse pour penser à les retirer.

**-Bella… On s'entend si bien. Je suis sûr qu'Il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous… Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, je te connais par cœur. On est si fusionnel…**

Il se rapprocha dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?

Point de vue d'Edward

Il avait osé ! Il lui avait tout révélé ! Et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Bella en me cachant les pensées de ce parasite avait compromis mes chances de connaître ses plans. A travers les yeux de mon amour j'avais sentis sa surprise, sa confusion, son désarroi complet face aux révélations de ce moins que rien. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aura.

Point de vue de Bella

Christopher était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche et moi toujours soufflé et pétrifié, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

Soudain je me sentis basculer sur le côté et me retrouvé plaqué contre un corps familier. Edward.

J'étais si heureuse, si soulagé qu'il soit venue. Lui par contre était en colère, très en colère. Il se posta devant moi et vociféra contre Christopher.

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit !**

**-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire !**

**-Je ne veux que son bonheur et toi tu viens et tu ruine tout !**

**-Son bonheur ! Laisse-moi rire. C'est pour son bonheur que tu l'as abandonné comme une moins que rien.**

**-Je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires !**

**-Ce sont mes affaires justement ! J'ai fait plus pour elle que tu ne le feras jamais ! Tu ne la mérite pas. Tu ne lui apporte rien de bon. Elle aurait pu se retrouver à la morgue à cause de toi.**

Je cru qu'Edward allait se jeter sur Christopher. Je me plaçais entre eux pour prévenir toute bagarre.

**-Maintenant vous arrêter tout les deux. Tout ça est ridicule.**

**Christopher je suis honoré et à vrai dire très perturbé et surprise par tes révélations. Mais j'aime Edward. Et je ne pense pas que ça puisse changer. Je t'aime aussi Christopher, mais comme un ami, un confident. Je suis navré si je te déçois ou si tu souffre à cause de moi. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser de faux espoirs. **

**-Bella, Bella Bella…. Tu me prends peut être pour l'instant pour un simple ami, mais les choses peuvent changer. Et je compte bien les faire changer. Tu me connais je suis tenace et je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te récupérer.**

Edward entoura ma taille de ses bras d'un geste possessif.

**-Ne te méprend pas. Elle est à moi et je ne compte pas te la laisser.**

**-Bien ça mettra un peu de piment. Je n'ai rien contre la concurrence. **

Complètement abasourdis par ce dernier échange je vis Christopher disparaitre dans la forêt. Je me retournais et Edward me pris dans ses bras. En silence je grimpais sur son dos et nous revîmes vers la maison. Nous ne passâmes pas par l'entrée principale, mais allâmes directement dans nôtre chambre par la baie vitré.


	5. Le désir

Le désir

Point de vue de Bella.

Edward m'avait à peine déposé sur le sol que je filais dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'être seul et de me remettre les idées en place, c'est pour cela que je remis mon bouclier. Alors que l'eau bouillante dégoulinait le long de mon corps je repensais aux paroles de Christopher. J'avais été si surprise, si confuse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Il n'était qu'un ami, un ami proche certes, mais rien de plus. Ça n'avait jamais été autrement. Et maintenant il voulait me conquérir ! Cette situation était complètement surréaliste, voir ridicule. Je n'étais pas une chose dont on pouvait disposer au gré de ses envies. J'étais une personne avec ses qualité, ses défauts, ses envies et que sais-je encore. Christopher m'avait donc beaucoup déçu en me mettent devant le fait accomplis. Il n'avait pas pris en compte mes sentiments pour Edward et m'avait pratiquement imposé sa volonté de me récupérer.

Mais bon sang pourquoi mon anniversaire ne se déroule jamais comme prévu ?!

Douché, vêtu de mon habituel pyjama blanc. Je m'assis au milieu du lit. Quant à Edward il faisait les cent pas, essayant de maitriser sa colère.

**-Comment à t'il pu… ce…. S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire…**

**-Je suis désolé. **

Edward s'arrêta subitement et vint me rejoindre en quatrième vitesse.

**-Tu n'a pas à être désolé Bella. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**-Si bien sur que si. J'aurais du être plus clair tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu à été assez clair comme ça. Crois moi tu n'a rien fais pour l'encourager. **

**-Quand même. Il croit qu'il peut avoir ses chances avec moi.**

**-On y peut rien, il va devoir réaliser lui-même qu'il se trompe. En attendant on va devoir faire avec. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il compte faire pour te séduire.**

**-C'est ma faute. Je suis tellement navré de t'imposer tout ça.**

Edward se rapprocha et me pris dans ses bras.

**-Tu ne m'impose rien du tout. Finalement je me sens soulagé. Jusqu'à présent entre Christopher et moi c'était une sorte de guerre fermé. Maintenant on va pouvoir se battre de manière tout à fait explicit. C'est bien mieux. Il y aura moins de tensions. Et puis j'aurais de très bonne raison pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.**

**-J'aimerais quand même que vous évitiez d'en venir aux mains.**

**-Si c'est nécessaire je n'hésiterais pas.**

**-Quand on regarde cette situation de plus près ça parait ridicule. Franchement. **

**-Quoi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir que deux hommes se battent pour toi ?**

**-Un seul me suffit. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a quelques avantages.**

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-Tout à l'heure tu as dit « elle est à moi ».**

**-Oui et alors ?**

**-Et bien ça ma plus. Ça prouve que je t'appartiens.**

**-Oui tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens, mon amour.**

**-J'aime bien quand tu es un peu possessif.**

**-C'est parce que j'ai toujours peur de te voir partir. **

**-Edward je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.**

**-Tu as raison. Changeons de sujet.**

**- De quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**-De ton pyjama.**

**-Mon pyjama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à mon pyjama ?**

**-Il est ridicule est superflue.**

**-Quoi ?**

**- Montre-moi tes poignets.**

**-Non. **

Je plaquais mes mains contre mon ventre et me mis dos à Edward.

**-Bella.**

**-Non.**

Je sentis ses mains autour de ma taille me tourner, me soulever et m'installer sur ses genoux. Il utilisa toute sa force-je crois- pour décoller mes poignets. Du bout de ses doigts il examina mes quatre entailles. Je le laissais faire. J'étais incapable de lui résister.

**-Elles ne sont pas si horrible que ça tes cicatrices. Il n'y a pratiquement plus rien.**

**-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon pyjama. **

**-C'est pour pas que je vois tes blessures, que tu mets cette chose que tu appel pyjama. Alors maintenant qu'on ne voit presque plus rien tu va pouvoir arrêter tes manches longues.**

**-Euh… je suis censé en penser quoi ?**

**-Que les vêtements moins couvert te vont mieux.**

**-Je vois… Tu essaye de me dire que tu me préfère en chemise de nuit courte avec un profond décolleté ?**

**-Ba….**

**-Les garçons, tous les même. Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour voir un bout de peau !**

**- Pas n'importe quelle peau ! La tienne.**

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Edward le remarqua.

**-Je te gène.**

**-Disons que tu ne m'a jamais avoué clairement que…. Comment dire. Que tu voulais…plus…**

**-Je te désire. Rien de plus normal. **Je rougis de nouveau, plus fort que précédemment. Pourtant c'est avec une voix assuré que je me mis à le taquiner.

**-Si moi je dois faire des efforts vestimentaire. Tu dois en faire aussi.**

**-Pas de problème. **Au même moment il retira son T-shirt et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je fais des efforts vestimentaires.**

**-J'ai jamais dis qu'on devait commencer dès maintenant !**

**-Et si j'ai envie ?**

**-C'est comme tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi pour aller me changer. **

**-Pourquoi ? Que tu le fasses aujourd'hui ou demain c'est la même chose. **

**-Ba….**

**-T'a peur de quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te brusquer. On va prendre nôtre temps. **Sur ces mots il s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. **Alors tu fais quoi ?**

Je soupirais :

**-Ta gagné. Je vais me changer. Mais n'espère pas une chemise de nuit dès ce soir. **

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux, à partir du moment où je ne vois plus….cette chose…**

Je quittais le lit et alla vers le placard. Je pris un débardeur et un short. Ça devrait lui suffire.

Trois minutes plus tard je me couchais auprès d'Edward.

**-Ah ba voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça.**

**-N'en profite pas trop.**

**-J'en profite déjà. **

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et entourais son torse de mes bras. Au passage je m'attardais sur ses abdominaux.

**-Tu es bouillante. **Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Tu veux que je baisse ma température.**

**-Non. Avec toi ma peau devient tiède et c'est agréable.**

Mes doigts s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine. Edward chercha mes lèvres. Taquin, il susurra contre ma bouche :

**-Finalement tu l'aime ma nouvelle tenue.**

**-On ne peut qu'aimer. Tu es un dieu vivant.**

**-Et toi tu es ma déesse.**

**-On forme un couple parfait alors.**

**-Plus que parfait.**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que Christopher ne me contact. Il avait choisit le sms pour m'annoncer qu'il voulait me parler. J'ai beaucoup hésité. Puis finalement j'ai accepté. J'espérais le convaincre que cette « guerre » ne rimait à rien. Je ne dis rien à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en colère ou qu'il m'accompagne. Je voulais essayer de régler ça seul. Après tout c'est moi la cause de tout ça. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le centre ville de Forks dans un café. Edward ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Pour lui je devais aller en ville afin de régler un litige avec ma banque. En milieu d'après midi, je quittais donc la villa à bord de ma fameuse stepway que j'avais rapatrié d'Italie.

Il faisait assez sombre, pas un rayon de soleil ne parvenait à traverser la couche nuageuse. Il allait sans doute encore pleuvoir cette nuit. Avant j'aurais sans doute était désespéré de voir toute cette pluie. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Les journées et les nuits passées dans les bras d'Edward me faisaient oublier tout le reste. Je rougis au souvenir de nos deux dernières nuits. On s'était temps rapproché. Au final la déclaration de Christopher avait peut être un peu de bon...

Je me garais sur le parking face au café.


	6. La couleur

La couleur

Point de vue de Bella

Désespéré, anéantis. Oui anéanti c'était le mot. Le mot qui résumait tout. Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait tout fichu en l'air ! Tout !

La pluie tambourinait contre la vitre de ma voiture. C'est dans cette dernière que je m'étais réfugié après ma conversation avec Christopher. J'étais toujours sur le parking, devant le café. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à rejoindre Edward et la villa. Car je devrais tout lui révéler. Et ça se serait dur, très dur.

Je pouvais le lui cacher, mais il verrait que quelque chose clochait. Et je ne voulais plus lui mentir, ou lui cacher quoi que se soit. Je devais y aller en restant ici je ne faisais que repousser l'inévitable.

Je mis le contact et partit en direction de la forêt. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, je me mis à repenser à nôtre entrevue à Christopher et moi.

Je pousse la porte du bistro. A peine entré je repère Christopher. Il est assis dans un coin isolé, tout au fond de la salle. En passant devant le bar je commande un café, puis vais m'asseoir face à mon nouveau « soupirant ».

**-Salut ma belle. **

**-Evite de m'appeler comme ça si tu tiens à la vie. Tu me veux quoi.**

**-Tu n'a pas l'air contente de me voir.**

**-Pourquoi je devrais. J'ai toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir. **

**-Et à mon avis ça va s'accentuer après ce que je vais te dire. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu a encore fait ?**

**- Figure-toi que j'ai beaucoup réfléchie.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-J'ai réalisé quelques chose il y a quelques temps. Et je me devais de t'en parler.**

**-Décidemment tu tiens à me dire beaucoup de choses. **Ironisai-je.

**-C'est avec mon don qu'on à pu déterminer les sentiments exact correspondant à la coloration des yeux des demis sangs.**

**-Oui c'est exact. **

**-Et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je crois que je me suis trompé.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le violet est censé représenté l'amour. **

**-Oui.**

**-Et bien pour moi, il ne représente qu'une attirance profonde. Pas l'amour vrai. **

**-Tu plaisante ?**

**-Non. Le jour où tu m'as contacté pour savoir pourquoi Kelsi avait les yeux violets, je venais de chasser. Et mes deux derniers humains étaient un couple. Figure toi qu'il s'aimait beaucoup, énormément. Il brulait d'un amour que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors. Ils étaient près à se sacrifier tout deux pour sauver l'autre. Ce sentiment m'a hanté un bon moment tellement il était puissant. Et je pense que ça à erroné mon jugement quand je suis venu vous voir.**

**-C'est impossible. Tu mens. Tu dis ça parce que tu veux que je doute de mon amour pour Edward.**

**-Non c'est faux. Je suis prêt à tout pour te récupérer, mais pas à tricher. Et j'ai des arguments pour étoffer mon erreur.**

**-Vas-y. Explique toi. Mais ne pense pas que je vais te croire.**

**-Premièrement, tes yeux montrent clairement qu'il y a un problème. C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils sont violets.**

**Or si le violet représentait l'amour, jamais tes yeux ne se seraient recoloré. Si on est amoureux, on le reste. Parfois on peut détester, haïr, l'être aimé, mais ça ne dure qu'un temps si l'amour est vrai est véritable. Alors pourquoi serait tu retomber amoureuse de la même personne. Un autre je ne dis pas, mais Edward. Tu n'es censé ne jamais avoir cessé de l'aimer, alors pourquoi tes yeux sont de nouveaux violets ? Tu as une explication ?**

**-Edward m'a détruite. Je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir. Je trouve ça assez logique en fait que je sois de nouveaux retombé amoureuse. Ton argument ne me convainc pas. Et puis de toute façon, même si le violet représentait autre choses, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être amoureuse. Notre système de coloration des yeux n'a pas de limites. Ce n'est pas parce que quand je ressens quelques chose et que comme par hasard mes yeux restent vert que mon ressentit n'existe pas. **

**-Tu marque un point. Mais imagine un peu si je dis vrai, si par hasard le violet ne représente pas l'amour, mais autre choses. Que ferais-tu ?**

**-Rien. Que veux tu que je fasse ? **

**-Est tu sûr de tes sentiments pour Edward ?**

**-Bien sur que oui.**

**-Tu pense qu'Edward est le seul, que c'est lui ton âme sœur.**

**-Il n'y a pas de doute possible et même si tu t'es trompé ça ne changerait rien. **

**-Pourtant tu devrais douter. Pas de l'amour que te porte Edward. Non. Mais du fait que tu es persuadé qu'Edward est celui qu'il te faut. **

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Tu n'as jamais eu d'éléments de comparaison. Edward est ton premier. Tu n'as jamais connu autre chose. Peut être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur terre qui t'es destiné.**

**-Toi par exemple ?**

**-Oh je ne parle pas forcément que de moi. Mais franchement Bella comment peut tu savoir que c'est lui. Lui le seul et l'unique.**

**-Je le sais c'est tout. **

**-Tu n'a pas assez de recul. Tu es comme toutes les jeunes filles qui croient que leur premier petit copain et l'amour de leur vie. Les sentiments se font et se défont. Les gens changent, évoluent à chaque instant. Tu peux penser une chose et en penser une autre le lendemain. Rien n'est constant. Alors pourquoi ton amour pour Edward le serait ? Un humain peut avoir plusieurs coup de foudre, aimer plusieurs personnes. Qui te dis que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse d'un autre. Après tout tu à moitié humaine. Toi aussi tu es changeante. **

**Alors d'accord peut être que je ne me suis pas tromper. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, le violet est synonyme d'amour. Mais qui te dit que tes yeux ne seront violets que pour Edward ? **

**Je reviens ce fameux jour ou je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Kelsi avait des iris améthyste. Ce jour là elle m'a avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois que ses yeux se métamorphosaient ainsi. Elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un avant Damien. Alors ça pousse à réfléchir sur la fiabilité des couleurs ?**

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'avait planté. Il était partit sans un mot, me laissant ruminer ses dernière paroles. Jusqu'à présent je ne croyais pas à ce qu'il disait. Pour moi il essayait simplement de saboter mon couple. Mais l'histoire de Kelsi avait sérieusement mis le doute. Je savais que contrairement à moi, elle avait eu plein de copains, mais j'ignorais que ses yeux s'étaient déjà colorés en violet. Christopher en me racontant ça avait bien joué son coup. Moi qui avais tellement foi en mes sentiments pour Edward. Moi qui croyais dure comme fer en notre histoire. Moi qui pensait qu'Edward était ma moitié j'étais sérieusement remis en questions. Et je détestais cette idée. J'étais revenu à ma voiture, bouleversé. L'idée qu'Edward ne m'étais pas destiné, m'étais insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne devais pas y croire.


	7. Le doute

Le doute

Point de vue de Bella.

J'étais presque arrivé, il me restait deux bons kilomètres avant

d'atteindre la maison. Il faisait presque nuit, et il pleuvait des

cordes. Je ressassais dans ma tête toujours les mêmes

questions : Quand sait-on que c'est le bon ? Quand sait-on que

nous avons trouvé nôtre moitié ? Jusqu'à présent j'étais sûr qu'Edward était LA personne qu'il me fallait. Et maintenant je doute. Et si Christopher avait raison ? Et si on pouvait

tomber plusieurs fois amoureux ? J'aimais Edward, ça c'était sûr.

Mais est-ce que Edward était celui que j'attendais, celui qui me

rendrait heureuse à jamais ? Je me posais beaucoup trop de

questions.

**-Oui je confirme tu te pose beaucoup trop de questions.**

J'étouffais un cri et appuyais brusquement sur la pédale de frein. Pas la peine de tourner la tête pour comprendre qui était assis à côté de moi. Edward Bis, plus communément appelé Ed. Rencontré pendant mon coma, il m'avait avoué être mon ange gardien.

**-Alors Ed ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**-Je suis venu t'aider.**

**-M'aider à quoi ? **

**-A remettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments.**

**-Mes sentiments sont parfaitement clairs.**

**-Pff ! Tu parle. Maintenant que Christopher t'a avoué qu'il t'aimait tu ne sais plus quoi faire.**

**-Ça ma surpris c'est vrai. Mais je ne laisserais pas ruiner mon couple. **

**-Pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de douter. Ta conversation de tout à l'heure ta complètement retourné. **

**-Je sais. Au début ses arguments n'était pas très convaincant, mais ses dernières paroles avec l'histoire de Kelsi…**

**-Tu as peur ?**

**-Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! Et s'il avait raison ! Et si Edward n'était qu'une passade et que ma véritable âme sœur était quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Que ressens-tu pour Edward ?**

**-Je l'aime. Je ne me voie pas vivre sans lui, même après tout ce qu'on à vécu. Je deviendrai folle sans lui. Je serais prête à mourir pour lui. **

**-Eh bien là voilà ta réponse. Tu aime Edward et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pourquoi te torturer avec je ne sais quelle âme sœur.**

**Un individu peut aimer plusieurs fois c'est vrai, mais il peut aussi avoir plusieurs âmes sœur. Pourquoi il n'y en aurait qu'une forcément ? Edward sera ta moitié à partir du moment où tu l'as décidé. Il n'y a pas de critère prédéfini. Alors oui tu n'a connu que lui, mais si tu es heureuse pourquoi changer ? Ne te fie pas à la couleur des yeux, ne te fie pas à Christopher. Ses intentions sont égoïstes. Seuls tes sentiments pour Edward comptent. Tu l'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe. Vis le moment présent. L'avenir tu t'en fiche ! Arrivera ce qui arrivera.**

**-Vu comme ça mes doutes paraissent ridicules.**

**-Tu te pose toujours trop de questions. Tu réfléchis trop aussi. Savoure ! Profite de ce que la providence t'a donné !**

**-J'aime Edward et il n'y a que ça qui compte !**

**-Oui ! Alors maintenant tu vas rentrer et tu va te jeter dans ses bras.**

**-Tu as raison. **

**-J'ai toujours raison. **

**-Merci Ed. Sans toi je me serais pris la tête encore longtemps !**

**-Les anges gardiens sont la pour ça. Je te protège du danger, mais aussi de toi-même.**

**-Il faudra que je te présente à Edward un jour. Vous vous entendrez très bien.**

**-On verra. Aller, salut ! **

**-Salut !**

En un éclair blanc mon ange avait disparus.

Sa venue avait remis beaucoup de choses en place. J'étais plus sûr de moi à présent. Ed avait raison. Ce que je ressentais pour Edward était le plus important. Le reste n'était que futilité.

J'étais désormais convaincu que Christopher avait volontairement mis le doute en moi pour servir ses intérêts.


	8. Le film

Le film

Point de vue de Bella

Moins de trois minutes après la disparition de mon ange gardien je roulais déjà à toute vitesse. Jamais je n'avais rejoint la villa aussi vite. Alors que je rentrais la voiture dans le garage j'aperçus Edward qui m'attendait, adossé au chambranle de la porte menant à l'étage. A peine sortit de voiture je me précipitais sur lui et l'embrassait.

**-Eh Bien pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui prends les devants.**

**-Je t'aime. Je veux te le prouver c'est tout.**

**-J'en suis ravis.**

Je pris sa main et le traina jusqu'a notre chambre. Une fois la porte verrouillé je me jetais de nouveau sur lui.

**-Eh bien dit moi c'est ton passage à la banque qui ta rendu comme ça !**

**-On peut dire ça, oui. **J'approfondis notre baiser, mais Edward me repoussa.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi…entreprenante. C'est moi d'habitude qui te saute dessus !**

**-Eh bien pour une fois j'ai envie de changer ! **

Je voulus reposer mes lèvres sur celle de mon amoureux, mais il s'écarta et releva ma tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

**-Bella je veux des explications. Ton comportement n'est pas normal. **

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

**-Puis que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, je vais me changer.**

**-Non Bella attend. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi ! **

Je partis dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte à double tour.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de lire dans mon esprit pour savoir quand quelques choses n'allaient pas. Je n'avais pas besoins de connaître ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il doutait de mon sois disant rendez vous à la banque. Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvé on avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus nous mentir. Et moi qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je recommençais ! Mais comment aurai-je pu lui dire ? Lui avouer que j'étais parti rejoindre Christopher, qu'à cause de ce dernier je mettais mis à douter de la fiabilité de notre relation. Et que sans l'intervention d'Ed je douterais encore. Comment lui avouer une telle chose ? J'avais trop honte de moi. Oui j'étais honteuse d'avoir pu penser qu'Edward ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il me fallait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, qu'ils se sentent blesser par mes soupçons ridicules…. Et pour ça je mentais encore et toujours.

Je pris une douche et enfilais un survêtement. Edward et moi avions promis à Alice que ce soir on regarderait un film tous ensemble. Et par tous ensemble je parle la famille Cullen au grand complet. Ma sœur de cœur trouvait que depuis mon retour on ne passait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au moins ce soir elle serait comblé et moi cette soirée cinéma me permettrait d'éviter Edward et ses questions. Je revins dans la chambre m'apprêtant à faire comme si de rien n'était, sauf que cette dernière était vide. Edward était déjà descendu. Je fis de même. Tout les Cullen étaient déjà installé dans les fauteuils et canapé face à l'immense télévision. Seul Esmée était debout un plateau repas à la main.

**-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir offert un vrai dîner, mais Alice était pressé… et enfin tu la connais il ne faut pas la contrarier…**

Je la rassurais :

**-Ne vous en faites pas c'est très bien.**

**-Bon Bella tu viens ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis immortel que je vais t'attendre cent sept ans ! **

**-Oui Alice j'arrive. **Je pris le plateau des mains d'Esmée et le posa sur la table basse. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol pour déguster mon repas. D'ordinaire je me serais mis sur les genoux d'Edward qui à ce moment la se trouvait derrière moi, mais il était capable de me questionner et de m'embêter pour que je lui ouvre mon esprit. En plus il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Je préférais « m'éloigner ».

Le film qu'Alice avait choisit était _autant en emporte le vent. _J'aime beaucoup ce film et je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. Mais ce soit là j'étais bien trop préoccuper par Edward. Et d'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être concentrer. Seul Jasper et Alice installé sur ses genoux étaient complètement scotchés à l'écran. Tellement scotchés qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient éclipsé et qu'Emmet et Rosalie passaient leur temps à s'embrasser. Je pus donc sans me faire houspiller aller ranger le plateau. Je faisais la vaisselle quand je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enroulaient autour de ma taille. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

**-On dirait bien que la soirée d'Alice est fichue. **Murmura t-il.

**-Ça y est tu ne fais plus la tête.**

**-Je n'ai jamais fait la tête. Je suis juste désolé que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui te tracasse.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, c'est tout.**

**-En quoi tu me décevrais…..**

**-Non mais ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ! **

Nous n'eûmes pas besoins de nous retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Edward poussa un profond soupir.

**-Alice… Tu peux nous laisser on est en train de parler là.**

**-Non mais je rêve ! Je te rappelle que cette soirée on est censé la passé en famille ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de revenir illico dans le salon. **

**-Alice… **Continua –t'il.

**-Non Edward, vous aviez promis de rester avec nous, alors vous venez.**

Edward gronda. Il n'était pas content du tout. Mais c'est en silence qu'il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le salon. Carlisle et Esmée était de retour ils avaient plus l'air blaser qu'autre chose. Emmet et Rosalie par contre semblaient très en colère. Et pour cause Alice les avaient séparés. Ils étaient chacun sur un fauteuil placé de par et d'autre de la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmet.

**-Ne rigole pas trop Bella, parce qu'il va se passer la même chose pour toi et Edward. **Susurra sourire se figea net.

**-Alice… tout ceci est ridicule. **Commença Edward

**-Non pas mon cher frère. Si tout le monde est séparé on pourra regarder le film en paix ! **

**-Papa et maman ne sont pas séparés ! Jasper et toi non plus d'ailleurs !**

**-Oui mais nous je sais qu'on se tiendra à carreaux. Alors Bella tu va te mettre sur le canapé avec Carlisle et Esmée et toi Edward tu seras avec moi et Jasper évidemment. **

J'obéis de bonne grâce, ce ne fus pas le cas de mon amour. Il pesta longuement avant de s'asseoir. Heureusement pour nous les deux sofas se trouvait pratiquement en face puisqu'ils étaient positionnés de travers par rapport à l'écran de télévision. Alors d'accords on ne pouvait pas se parler ni se toucher, mais au moins on pouvait se voir.

Dix minutes après qu'Alice est remis le film je fis un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Tout le monde avaient les yeux fixaient sur la télé. Seul Edward avait le regard dans le vide. J'eus alors une idée. J'étendis mon bouclier sur tout les Cullen, ainsi mon télépathe adoré pouvait lire mes pensées. Quand le changement opéra Edward tourna directement sa tête vers moi. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Ecoute Edward, je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute et encore moins que tu face la tête. Alors je vais te dire ce qui se passe, mais j'espère que tu ne t'énerveras…. Ah mais en faite tu ne peux pas t'énerver puisque je suis la seule à parler et que si jamais tu hausse la voix Alice te le fera payer. Cette situation est vraiment parfaite pour moi… Bref passons. Cette après midi je ne suis pas allez à la banque, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de litige. Non Edward ne fait pas ton air de je le savais ! Parce que je sais que j'ai réussi à te berner, au début….. Bref. Je suis allé au café ou j'avais rendez-vous avec Christopher. Et non je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'était pas un rencart. Alors maintenant tu va desserrée tes poings et ta mâchoire et te décontracter avant qu'Alice ou les autres ne se rendent compte de quelque choses. Voilà c'est bien. Donc pour la faire courte Christopher m'a avoué qu'il doutait de la fiabilité des couleurs qui correspondent à nos sentiments. Puisque je te rappelle que c'est lui qui nous à aidé à les identifié… Bon je dois t'avouer que j'ai été un peu troublé par ses révélations, mais le pire je crois c'est qu'il à réussi à me faire douter. Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne connaissais que toi, que je n'avais pas eu assez d'expérience et que peut être ce n'était pas toi mon âme sœur. Voilà c'est dit. Donc j'ai été très perturbé comme tu peux t'en douter ou pas. Mais sur le chemin du retour Ed est apparu. Ne fait pas ton étonné, tu sais que Ed c'est mon ange gardien. C'est bon le puzzle se remet en place ? Ok je continue. A propos je te préviens ce genre de conversation à un sens ne se renouvelleront que très rarement. Je me sens ridicule à parler toute seule. Bon ok personne ne m'entend. Mais c'est bizarre quand même… et tes expressions faciales ne m'aident pas. « Expressions faciale »? Ok je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis-ça ! Et… Non Edward je ne veux pas te voir rire, ni même sourire. C'est déjà assez humiliant que tu m'entends penser… Bon j'ai compris je m'égare. Donc Ed est apparu, il ma réconforter, remonter le morale et tout le toutim. Il faut vraiment que vous vous rencontriez…. Oui oui j'ai compris. Il faut que j'arrête de divaguer. Ça me fait penser que…. Non Bella tu reste concentrer. Donc Ed m'a réconforté. Je l'ai déjà dit ça… Oh la la reprend toi ! Et toi Edward je trouve que ton sourire est beaucoup trop voyant !_

_Donc finalement Ed m'a fait prendre conscience que je t'aimais et que tu étais mon âme sœur à partir du moment où je le voulais. Et donc j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je veux que tu sois mon âme sœur ! Voilà j'ai tout dis. Maintenant j'espère que ce film va bientôt se terminer parce que figure toi que j'ai une très grande envie de t'embrasser… Toi aussi apparemment vu le regard lubrique que tu viens de me lancer…. « Regard lubrique » ! Mais ou je vais chercher ça. Bon faut dire que c'était assez explicite…. Assez plaisant aussi peut être…. Oula j'aurais du me taire, maintenant il va s'imaginer des Choses… Fichue pensées à la noix qui arrivent sans crier gare… Arrête de me regarder comme ça Edward. J'ai déjà l'air assez ridicule et bête en plus. Et dire que je vais devoir attendre la fin du film pour pouvoir remettre mon bouclier. Parce qu'évidemment tu ne va pas vouloir que je le remette toute suite ? Non. Merci c'est génial, il me reste une bonne heure devant moi pour finir de m'humilier en beauté. Ne rigole surtout pas Edward. Parce que crois-moi tu n'en mènerais pas large si on pouvait lire dans tes pensées ! _

_Tu sais que t'est craquant avec ton sourire au coin. Ça y est dans dix secondes je vais rougir. C'est pas vrai même sans mots t'est capable de me faire fondre. Remarque même si je ne te connaissais pas tu me ferais fondre. T'es trop parfait, ça devrait pas exister des gens comme toi ! Même pas une petite faiblesse, un défaut. Rien. Je suis sure que toute les filles tombent amoureuses de toi quand elles te croisent dans le rue. Ne fait pas non de la tête, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. En plus ça doit te flatter. Non ? Les hommes en générales ils aiment bien qu'ont flattent leurs ego. Remarque les femmes c'est pas mieux. De toute façons tu à beau être avec quelqu'un que tu aime, il faut toujours que tu cherche à attirer l'attention des autres. Les humains aiment se sentirent admirer et désirable. C'est fou non ? Là Edward tu viens d'assister à la minute philosophique de Bella. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais je ne raconte que des bêtises ! Et ça y est encore un sourire. Ah tu aime savoir que tu me fais de l'effet. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas essayé la chemise de nuit qu'Alice m'a offert. Ah tu va l'adorer. Elle est bleue, courte avec un de ces décolleté…, même moi je n'en suis pas revenu quand je l'ai vu. En plus il y a de la dentelle, elle est un peu transparente à certains endroits… Je vais peut être l'essayé ce soir…. Ok Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Ton regard en dit long et je n'ai pas envie que tu me saute dessus. C'est quand même assez plaisant de voir l'effet que je te fais… Eh Eh heureusement que Jasper est protégé par mon bouclier, sinon je ne t'explique pas l'état dans le quel il serait à cause de toi. _

_Bon il faut que j'arrête ! Oh la la qu'est que tu va penser de moi. _

Quarante trois minutes plus tard…

Je regardais le générique de fin avec soulagement. C'était enfin terminé ! Je remis vite fait mon bouclier en place et l'air de rien retournait rapidement dans ma chambre. A peine entré, je me sentis plaqué contre le mur et des lèvres exigeantes s'emparèrent de ma bouche. J'eu droit à un long baiser très langoureux.

**-Dis donc mon chéri, c'est le film qui t'a rendu si empressé ?**

**-Ce sont tes pensées qui m'ont rendu fou. Surtout l'épisode avec la chemise de nuit. **

Je baissais les yeux.

**-Evite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça.**

**-Honte ? Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir honte ? **Je sentis le doigt d'Edward sous mon menton, relever ma tête. **J'ai trouvé ça si drôle, si spontané, si…toi. Ce qu'il ya de bien avec les pensées, c'est qu'on perçoit l'authenticité des gens, ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Les pensées ne mentent pas et c'est ça qui est agréable. Tu étais si authentique, si vraie. Et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.**

**-Quoi par exemple ?**

**-Je te fais de l'effet…**

**-C'est pas un scoop ça.**

**-Si. Tu montre tellement peut de chose de toi, que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir. **

**-Que veut tu je suis comme ça.**

**-Quand à l'épisode de Christopher, je dois t'avouer j'ai eu un peu peur.**

**-Moi aussi, mais Ed m'a rassuré et maintenant je peux t'assurer que je ne douterais plus jamais.**

**-Christopher n'aura pas réussi à nous séparer alors. **

**-Non. Et il ne réussira pas. Seul toi compte et il va devoir le comprendre. **

**-Tu sais que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.**

**-Oh oui je sais.**


	9. Etre seul ou presque

Etre seul ou presque

Point de vue de Bella

**-Ouiiii ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !**

**-C'est bon Emmet je ne suis pas sourde.**

**-Ah Ah tu râle parce que t'a perdue. **

**-Je ne râle pas. J'énonce un fait.**

**-Tu n'ais qu'une mauvaise joueuse Bella !**

**-Pas du tout. Je sais très bien que je suis nul aux jeux vidéo.**

**-Belle est une mauvaise joueuse ! Bella est une mauvaise joueuse !**

**-Bon je vois que ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Jasper c'est à ton tour. Met le K.O pour moi s'il te plait.**

**-Pas de soucis. Avec moi il à aucune chances !**

Je lançais la mannette à Jasper et rejoignit Edward assis sur l'un des fauteuils.

A peine installé sur ses genoux, je lui soumettais une idée que j'avais eue plus tôt dans la matinée.

**-Dis moi ça te dirais un pique nique ce soir à la clairière.**

Edward voulu répondre, mais Jasper le devança.

**-Désolé Bella, mais ce soir ce n'est pas possible. **

**-Et Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Edward nous as promis qu'il nous accompagnerait pour une chasse entre mecs.**

**-Ouais… t'a promis, alors t'a pas intérêt à annuler. On à prévu cette sortie depuis des semaines. **Continua Emmet.

Je me tournais vers mon cachotier de petit ami.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis la dernière au courant ?**

**-A vrais dire cette escapade m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Je sais que j'aurais du te prévenir. Je suis désolé. En plus ça tombe mal avec Alice et Rose partis à New York pour la ****Fashion****week**** et Esmée et Carlisle à Seattle pour leur opéra tu va rester toute seule…. A moins que tu viennes avec nous ?**

**-Ah non Edward ! **Tempêta Emmet.** On avait dis une soirée entre mecs. Bella est une fille. Bella n'est pas accepté ! **

**- Je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule !**

**-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais Edward elle va survivre une nuit sans toi ! Elle n'est pas en sucre ! Tu crois que ça me gène de laisser partir Alice à l'autre bout du pays, sans moi ?! **Continua Jasper.

**-Mais….**

**-Ils ont raisons Edward. Vous avez prévu cette soirée depuis longtemps. Ça ne me gêne pas de rester seule. On fera ce pique nique une autre fois. Je t'assure c'est très bien comme ça.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-Edward je t'ordonne d'y aller ! Compris.**

**-Très bien. Mais si tu as un problème tu n'hésite pas à m'appeler ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.**

**…**

**-Tu es sûr ? Ça ne te pose aucun souci ?**

**-Non Edward. Tu peux partir en paix. **

**-Je vais revenir vite.**

**-Non justement tu va prendre ton temps. Je ne veux pas te voir ici avant le lever du soleil.**

**-Mais…**

**-Je peux survivrez quelques heures loin de toi. Tu sais.**

**-Oui, mais…..**

**-Bon sa suffit ! **Le coupa Emmet.** Les au revoir ont assez duré ! A ce train là on est encore ici demain ! **Emmet et Jasper prirent Edward par les bras et le trainèrent jusqu'à la forêt. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se débattre. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement à travers les arbres, je lui envoyais un dernier baiser.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin. Le ciel s'assombrit subitement, quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Encore un orage. Les garçons allaient pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer et partis directement dans la cuisine. Il y avait des restes de mon déjeuner, je mis le tout à réchauffer. Je dîner dans un silence complet. Après avoir rangé et fait la vaisselle je montais directement dans la chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits déjà que je ne dormais pas. J'étais donc assez fatigué. Finalement l'absence d'Edward était une bonne chose. J'allais mettre mon short et mon débardeur, quand j'aperçus cette fameuse chemise de nuit bleue. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je l'enfilai et alla m'admirer dans le miroir. Elle m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses, en satin bleu nuit, elle était agrémentait de dentelle en point de Venise au niveau du décolleté en V. Elle était quand même assez suggestive, et franchement indécente, mais elle ferait plaisir à Edward. J'avais donc décidé de dormir avec, comme ça à son retour il aurait une surprise.

Avant de me coucher j'ouvris la porte fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais au moins il faisait frais. Et sans Edward j'avais tendance à avoir un peu chaud. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et m'endormis.

Un souffle dans mes cheveux. Une main sur mon mollet, remontant sur ma cuisse, caressant ma hanche et mon ventre. Edward était de retour et apparemment son cadeau lui plaisait. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon oreille, ma joue, ma tempe. Je tournais ma tête, attendant un baiser. Sa bouche effleura la mienne, puis descendis dans mon cou. Les mains d'Edward devinrent plus pressantes. Elles remontèrent ma chemise jusque sous ma poitrine. Un étrange mal aise m'envahit. Quelques choses clochaient. Edward n'était jamais aussi rapide, aussi brusque, aussi empressé. Il faisait toujours très attention. Et puis son odeur était différente, là elle était plus chargé, plus forte que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seul explication l'homme qui était avec moi dans le lit, n'était pas Edward.


	10. Une envie de tuer

Une envie de tuer

Point de vue de Bella

J'ouvris les yeux. Un visage pâle avec des cheveux bruns me souriait. Christopher. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Je déclenchais mon bouclier physique et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de moi. Je quittais le lit et enfilai en quatrième vitesse une robe de chambre fait du même satin bleu que ma chemise, mais qui me couvrait totalement. Je me ruais sur Christopher encore un peu sonné par mon attaque et le giflai. J'y mis toute ma force et toute ma haine. Et ça Christopher le sentit, vu le gémissement de douleur qu'il poussa.

**- Non mais ça va pas ! T''aurais pu m'arracher la tête.**

**-C'été l'idée sale pervers ! ** **Aller maintenant avance ! **Je le poussais sans ménagement en dehors de la chambre. Nous descendîmes jusqu'au salon.

**-Maintenant tu va t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil et tu n'as plu intérêt à bouger.**

**-Sinon quoi ?**

**-Sinon je t'arrache un bras compris ! **

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, ouvris le congélateur et sortis un sachet à glaçon. Je le déchirais, pris la dizaine de glaçons répandu sur le plan de travail et les fourra dans un torchon que j'appliquais sur ma main droite. En giflant Christopher, quelques une de mes phalanges s'étaient fissurées. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. C'était le risque quand on frappait un vampire. Mes os étaient assez solides pour ne pas se briser, mais pas assez pour ne pas risquer des micros fissures. L'avantage c'est qu'ils se renforçaient à chaque fois.

Une fois la douleur passé je pris le téléphone et retournais dans le salon. Christopher était toujours assis sur son fauteuil. Je m'appuyais sur le mur face à lui et composais le numéro d'Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward

Assis sur un rocher, je regardais Emmet terrasser un énième ours. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui que l'espèce est en voie de disparition. Quand à Jasper installé à côté de moi, il tentait vainement de raccommoder sa chemise.

**-Alice va me tuer.**

**-Il y a des chances.**

**-C'était l'une de mes plus belle chemise… Fichu guépard.**

**-Ça c'est l'inconvénient qu'en on ne sait pas chasser proprement. **

**-Tu peux parler toi, t'a presque pas bougé de ton rocher.**

**-J'ai pas soif.**

**-Dis plutôt que tu à hâte de rejoindre ta belle.**

**- Que veux-tu, on est comme des aimants. Je suis incapable de rester loin d'elle.**

**-Pourtant va falloir t'y habituer, je te rappelle qu'elle travaille pour les Volturis, alors elle va devoir partir.**

**-Je sais. Et ça me fait peur.**

**-T'es trop protecteur. Tu m'as raconté comment elle s'était battus contre Jane à Volterra. Toi-même tu été impressionné par sa performance. Elle s'est se défendre. Tu n'es plus si indispensable. **

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. C'était Bella.

**-Tu vois apparemment, on à encore besoin de moi.**

Je décrochais :

**-Bella, il y a un problème ?**

**-Edward il faut que tu rentre. **Sa voix était bizarre, quelque chose clochait.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**-C'est Christopher, il est ici et… il a…., il a essayé de m'embrasser…**

**-N'en dit pas plus, c'est un homme mort.**

Point de vue de Bella

**-Tu as entendu Christopher, tu es un homme mort.**

**-Ton copain ne me fait pas peur.**

**-Tu devrais pourtant, quand il est furieux, il ne se contrôle plus.**

**Et crois moi ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'empêcher de te mettre une dérouillé. Je vais même l'encourager.**

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça à ton ami, quand même ?**

**-Avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu n'es plus mon ami.**

**-T'es dur là. J'ai pratiquement rien fait.**

**-Ah oui ?! Les baisers, les caresses, ce n'est rien pour toi ! C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Le viol ! **

**-Arrête ! C'est ridicule. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé. Et je te ferais dire que je ne t'ai même pas embrassé sur la bouche** **!**

**-Heureusement que non, sinon tu serais déjà en train d'agoniser sur le sol ! D'ailleurs je me demande. Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas fait ?**

**-Je savais que si je t'embrassais dés le début, tu me reconnaitrais, hors je voulais un peu en profiter. Tu étais si sexy dans ta chemise bleue.**

**-Salaud. **

**-Mais c'est que tu deviens vulgaire.**

**-C'est le seul mot qui me vient pour te qualifié en ce moment. Tu me déçois. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Tu es devenu si noir.**

**-Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si tu m'avais choisi. **

**-Il n'y a pas de choix, il n'y en aura jamais. Je ne t'aime pas. C'est toi qui t'es mis ces idées en tête. **

Christopher se rua sur moi, il fut si rapide, sa réaction fut tellement inattendus, que je ne pus rien faire pour le repousser.

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ma gorge, je fus soulever et plaquer fortement contre le mur, qui se mit à trembler.

Je ne pouvais pas utiliser, mon bouclier, il risquait de m'arracher le cou si je le projetais.

**-Tu as raison Bella, il n'y a pas de choix, puisque tu n'en aura pas. Ce sera moi et personne d'autre. Ses doigts serrèrent encore plus.**

**-Arrête, tu me fais mal !**

**-Je veux bien te relâcher si tu reste docile.**

**-D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux. **

**-Les femmes sont toute pareilles, un peu de menace et elles se soumette.**. Ses mains quittèrent ma gorge. A peine mes pieds reposés au sol, je lui sautais dessus. Mes canines s'allongèrent et se plantèrent dans son cou. Heureusement pour lui, je n'avais toujours pas de venin, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir. Je le relâchais, il tomba à terre, les mains sur sa blessure. Il me jeta un regard noir.

**-Continu comme ça Christopher et la prochaine fois, c'est la tête complète que je t'arrache. **La brèche dans son coup se résorba, il se leva, se préparant à me sauter dessus encore une fois. Quand soudain il fut stoppé net par…. Edward. Il était enfin arrivé. Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Edward était très en colère. Ce qui lui donnait un nouveau charme. Mon sauveur…

**-Si tu ose encore une fois la toucher, l'embrasser, ou même juste l'effleurer je te réduis en cendre !**

**-Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ? **

Christopher se reçut un coup de poing mémorable en plein sur le nez. Il allait riposter, mais Jasper et Emmet les séparèrent.

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Esmée apprécierait, de retrouver sa maison en morceau. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver, si vous continuer sur cette voix là. **Déclara calmement Jasper.

**-Oui tu as raison. **Continuai-je. **Christopher va t-en. Tout de suite. **Emmet le relâcha et il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

**-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bella. Je reviendrai et crois moi tu le regretteras.**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra. Mais en attendant, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ma vie.**


	11. Le calme après la tempête

Le calme après la tempête

Point de vue de Bella

Christopher partit, Edward se précipita sur moi.

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oh Edward… Je suis tellement désolé… **Il me prit dans ses bras.

**-Chut…, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. **

**-Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer…**

**-N'y pense pas. **

**-Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser. **Déclara Emmet. **Je ne pense pas que tu veuille retourner chasser.**

**-Non je reste avec Bella. **

Les garçons partirent. Nous remontâmes dans la chambre.

Je m'assis sur le lit.

**-Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est ma faute. **

**-Non Bella ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. **

**-Si, bien sur que si. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Christopher s'insinuer dans ma vie, j' aurais du le chasser d'ici pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Je n'aurais pas du te l'imposer. J'aurais du t'écouter, comprendre que son comportement n'était pas normal et que tôt ou tard ça dégénérerait.** ** J'aurais du faire plus, tenter quelques choses….**

Edward s'agenouilla devant moi, sa main se posa sous mon menton m forçant à le regarder, ce que j'évitais de faire depuis tout à l'heure.

**-Bella je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Ce qui est arrivé ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Personne ne pouvait prévoir, qu'il agirait ainsi. Et puis c'était quand même ton ami, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il pouvait en arriver là…**

**-Justement étant mon ami, j'aurais du prévoir ses actions. Je suis censé le connaitre depuis des années…**

**-Quand on aime quelqu'un on voit toujours son meilleur côté. Chaque personne à une pars d'ombre et de lumière en lui. Christopher à décidé au début de montrer sa part de lumière…mais les récents événements l'ont forcé à découvrir sa véritable personnalité. Tu ne pouvais rien faire… **

**-Si je ne l'avais pas reconnu… si on avait été plus loin…. Ça aurait été catastrophique…. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. **

**-Il ne s'est rien passé et crois moi, tu te serais vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas moi.**

**-Vantard. **Sa main glissa sur ma joue.

**-Je ne me vante pas, je dis juste, que nos façons d'agir ne sont pas les même. **

**-C'est vrai, puisque c'est ça qui m'a mis la pusse à l'oreille. Tu…il était beaucoup trop brusque.**

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu.**

**-Quoi, comment ça tu as vu ?**

**-Christopher c'est fait un malin plaisir de me montrer la scène. **

**-Oh je vois. J'aurais du cacher ses pensées.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. C'est gênant.**

**-Ce n'est pas à toi d'être gêné, mais à lui. A propos jolie chemise…**

Une rougeur monta subitement à mes joues.

**-C'était une surprise pour toi.**

**-J'espère bien que c'était pour moi, d'ailleurs je compte bien la savourer….**

Ses mains s'affairèrent à dénouer, la ceinture de ma robe de chambre. Complètement pétrifié, je ne pensais même pas à l'arrêter.

**-Tu fais quoi là.**

**-Je profite de mon cadeau.**

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma robe de chambre vola à travers la pièce et moi je me retrouvé allongé sur le lit. Edward était à côté de moi, appuyé sur un coude.

**-Je confirme, elle est sublime. **

**-Je te préviens tu n'a pas intérêt à la déchirer.**

**-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà une superbe vue.**

**-Voyeur !**

**-C'est pas moi qui t'est obligé à mettre cette tenue.**

**-C'est vrai, mais tu m'as dit que tu me préférais en chemise de nuit. Alors je fais des efforts. **

**-De très beaux efforts en effet. Elle te va très bien, je comprends pourquoi Christopher en te voyant n'a pas résisté.**

**-Et toi résistera-tu ?**

**-Ça ne tient qu'a toi.**

**-Et que dirais tu si je t'avoue que je suis d'humeur câline ?**

**-Je ne dirais rien mais je ferais beaucoup…**

….

Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! On était bien, tout était réuni pour passer un bon moment et moi je gâche tout ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête !

A partir du moment où Edward avait commencé à m'embrasser, tout c'était brusquement accéléré. Le désir s'étant emparé de mon corps je l'avais laissé faire. Les baisers, les caressent tout s'étaient multiplié. J'y avais pris un certain plaisir, Edward aussi. C'est lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa chemise que le concret de la chose m'était brutalement apparut. La peur ayant remplacé l'envie, j'avais durement repoussé Edward. Morte de honte je m'étais précipité dans la salle de bain et l'avais fermé à clef.

Face au miroir je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. J'avais eu peur c'est vrai quand j'avais pris conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais ce n'était pas tout. Je devais avouer qu'il y avait une part de raison dans tout ça. Oui la raison avait surpassé la passion. Il était clair que je ne voulais pas que sa se passe comme ça, pas après l'histoire de Christopher. C'était un moment important et je ne voulais pas le prendre à la légère et je ne voulais surtout pas me précipiter…

**-Bella ouvre moi s'il te plait !**

Perdue dans mes pensées j'avais complètement oublié Edward qui depuis un moment déjà tambourinait le battant.

**-Bella ! **

J'inspirai à fond. Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester cloitré ici toute ma vie, il fallait bien l'affrontait un jour ou l'autre.

Je déverrouillais et ouvris la porte. Face à moi, les bras croisé sur la poitrine Edward avait l'air très mécontent.

**-Tu comptais m'ouvrir un jour ?**

**-Bien sûr puisque je t'ai ouvert. **

**-Bella regarde moi.**

**- Je t'entends, pas besoin de te regarder.**

**-Bella…**

**-Je suis désolé…**

**-Désolé de quoi ?**

**-De t'avoir repoussé…**

**-Tu n'a pas à être désolé**

**-Mais si… en plus j'ai du te faire mal.**

**-Tu plaisante ! J'ai rien sentis. **Je relevais la tête. Son regard s'était adoucit.

**-T'es plus fâché ?**

Sa main caressa ma joue.** Je ne l'ai jamais été. **

**-Mais…**

**-J'ai eu peur c'est tout. **

**-Peur ?**

**-Oui. J'ai cru t'avoir blessé, d'avoir été trop rapide…**

Ce fut à mon tour de poser une main sur sa joue.

**-Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Tu étais parfait… Non. Plus que parfait. C'est moi le problème. **

**-Depuis quand tu es un problème ?**

**-J'avais envie je te jure, mais pas comme ça, pas aussi vite. Pas après l'intrusion de Christopher…. C'est un moment spécial et je ne veux pas le précipiter. Je sais c'est….** Je soupirais : **Ridicule.**

**-Non ce n'est pas ridicule. Je trouve ça beau.**

**-Beau ?**

**-Tu attache tellement d'importance aux sacrés de chaque chose. C'est mignon.**

**-Mignon ? Chacun son point de vue.**

**-Le plus important c'est que tu es réagis attend. Imagine qu'on l'ait fait et que tu te sois rendu compte après que tu regrettais. Ça aurait été pire que tout.**

**-Vu comme ça… Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis une mauvaise personne.**

**-Une mauvaise personne ! Tu y vas un peu fort là !**

Bras croisé sur la poitrine je baissais les yeux.

**-Pas du tout. Je t'ai….allumé, j'ai cherché clairement à te séduire, avec cette chemise et mes propos…provocant et après je t'ai…coupé l'herbe sous le pied.**

**-J'ignore si cette expression est approprié, mais c'est vrai que tu m'a un peu pris de cour… Cependant j'ai quand même apprécié ce trop court moment…**

**-N'en rajoute pas.**

**-Et cette scène de ce soir me donne à penser que la suite sera exceptionnel.**

**-Je suis morte de honte et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu continu !**

**-J'aime te voir rougir. Tu es encore plus séduisante…**

**-Arrête s'il te plait. **Le suppliai-je.

**-Oui tu as raison. C'est assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Allons profiter des nos dernière heures tout les deux. **

**-Quand tu dis « profiter », tu pense à quoi ?**

**-Je parle de toi dormir et moi te regarder dormir. **Sur ces mots ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille me soulevant de terre. Il m'installa sur le lit, me rejoignant immédiatement. Je me blottis contre lui. Quelques minutes passèrent, je commençais à sombrer quand Edward me chuchota :

**-Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as repoussé, en faite tu m'a presque broyé le bras. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'impressionne tellement. Je suis si heureux avec toi.**

Ma seule réponse fut un sourire béat sur mon visage alors que Morphée m'accueillait dans ses bras.


	12. Rencontre dans la nuit

Rencontre dans la nuit

Point de vue extérieur

A la périphérie de Seattle, il existe toute une série de hangars désaffecté. Abandonné depuis longtemps, ce lieu offrait une cache privilégiée pour les squatters, les dealers et autres criminelle de bas étage. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir ce sont d'autres individus qui se sont retrouvé.

C'était une nuit sans lune, sans étoiles, sans vent, sans bruit.

En plein milieu du hangar principal se tenait une femme. Une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux de feux, des yeux rouges. Cette femme n'avait rien d'humain et l'homme qui la rejoignit ne l'était pas non plus.

**-Bonjour ma sœur.**

**-Bonjour chère frère. Que me vaux ta visite ?**

**-Nous avons été si longtemps séparé. Je voulais te revoir.**

**-Je ne te crois pas.**

**-Pourtant c'est la vérité.**

**-Dès que je te vois, tu me demande quelque chose.**

**-Non pas tout le temps. **

**-Mais aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui je l'admets aujourd'hui j'ai un service à te demander. Mais c'est un service qui t'arrangera aussi. **

**-Continue, tu m'intéresse.**

**-J'ai appris que James à été tué.**

**-Oui. Et je compte venger sa mort. **

**-C'est tu qui à commis ce sacrilège ?**

**-Il s'appelle Edward, il à tué James pour sa petite trainé…**

**-Tu te trompe sur ce point. Edward n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est Isabella Swan qui l'a détruit.**

**-Isabella Swan, la petite humaine… C'est impossible.**

**-Elle n'est pas humaine. Tu à entendu parler d'Asellbia.**

**-Oui, c'est l'hybride qui tue tous les nôtres.**

**-C'est cela, et bien figure toi qu'Isabella Swan et Asellbia ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.**

**-Je vois, alors c'est elle que je tuerais… Mais bien sûr avant elle endurera les pires souffrances. Je veux qu'elle est mal comme moi j'ai mal !**

**-Non ma sœur. Si tu veux qu'elle souffre, tu dois tuer son petit ami. Ainsi sa douleur sera éternelle. Tu n'en seras que plus vengé.**

**-Hum, tu à peut être raison.**

**-J'ai raison. Imagine le plaisir que cela te procurera de voir le regard d'Isabella quand elle verra Edward mourir devant elle.**

**-Pourquoi pas, mais toi, que t'apporterais sa mort ?**

**- Si il n'est plus là, Isabella sera tout à moi. **

**-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je la tue. **

**-Je veux l'avoir et je ferais tout pour qu'elle me revienne.**

**-Je vois, mais il reste un problème. Le clan d'Olympic est un clan important, il ne nous laisserons pas faire. **

**-Il y a un moyen, il faut lever une armée de nouveaux né. Une armée assez nombreuse, pour que les Cullen soit rapidement dépassé, neutralisé et éradiquer. **

**-Tu veux carrément tuer tout le monde.**

**-Oui, sauf Isabella.**

**-Evidemment, mais lever une armée ne sera pas choses facile, surtout avec l'hybride et les Volturis, ils ont les yeux et les crocs partout. **

**-Je me suis réengagé chez eux. C'est moi qui m'occupe de repérer les meurtres inhabituel. Je te couvrirais. **

**-Je ne monterais pas une armée seule.**

**-Justement, j'y ai pensé. J'ai ramené quelqu'un qui t'aideras. C'est un nouveau-né qui achève sa première année, je l'ai récupéré à Volterra. Il t'obéira. **

**- Où est-il ? **

**-Je te le ramènerais demain. Ici, à la même heure.**

**-J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu avec ?**

**-Si tu veux.**

**- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**-Riley Biers.**

**-Très bien mon frère. Marché conclu. **

**-Je suis ravie de traiter avec toi ma sœur.**

Le jeune homme quitta le hangar en un clin d'œil. La femme aussi. Le silence un instant brisé revint et la nuit poursuivit son cour comme si il ne s'était rien passé…


	13. Annonce

**Bonjour à tous escusez moi pour ce trop long silence. **

**Je n'arrête pas ma fiction. **

**A cause de nouveaux impératif professionnel  
je suis simplement obligé de faire une pause, car je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire  
à la même vitesse qu'avant. **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis ce message avant, mais  
je peux vous assurer que la publication des chapitres reprendront au plus tard début mai. **

**Je sais c'est long, mais je fais tout mon possible pour en publier avant. J'espère que vous  
comprendrez et que mon absence prolongé ne vous fera pas fuir.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine. **


End file.
